The Gig Is Up
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: Reba finally speaks her mind to Brock and BJ about how she really feeling and my own epilogue to how Reba should end. Please R


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reba or any of the characters thereof. I just use them to make some stories. This is set a few months after the finale episode of the last season. Van and Cheyenne have moved out but there over there for dinner a lot since Cheyenne cant cook to save her life. K Please R&R.

_Ethicizing_ _a point_

**Anger laced words**

* * *

**The Gig Is Up**

Reba was reaching her limit she had tip-towed around her family keeping her real feelings about Barbara Jean and Brock to herself. She'd be waiting a whiled to sit down and talk to Barbra Jean and Brock without the polite civilness kept around the children. Jake was at a friends house, Kyra at band practice. Cheyenne and Van were at the movies with Elizabeth. With none of the children there it was the perfect time to put everything out on the table. Reba had decide to put how she felt about Brock and everything he'd done to her and her family. Not that Barbara Jean wasn't at fault but she'd get to her when she was finished.

Reba was sitting across the kitchen table from Brock and Barbara Jean was next to him on his right. Each of them had a cup of tea in their hands as the tension in the air was reaching a high point. You could cut the tension their with a knife.

'Brock first let me say that there will always be a part of me that cares for you. We have three beautiful children together and a grandchild. Fifteen years of life's up and downs under our belt. A part of me will always love you even though you throw everything we had away with even trying to work it out.'

Barbara Jean sit up straighter as Reba spoke to Brock. Brock had a look of shame and strangely a mixture of anger and annoyance.

'Reba you already told me more times then I can count **how I hurt you** but _what about me_ I wasn't feeling like I was needed so I left.'

Reba eye twitched and she inhaled slowly and let a small rush of breath out. She spared a look at Barbara Jean as she began to speak again.

' I'll will never understand why you were always _so_ self-centered. Your children needed you and you were _never_ there. After Kyra was born all you did was golf and where were you when Jakes was being born _on_ the tenth hole. You know I just realized something you created this problem of needed to be needed you were wanted but you messed that up bad Brock.'

Barbara Jean looked a bit like to wanted to agree but kept her comments to herself. Brock looked scandalized.

_**'Now see here** _Reba what's brought this about did I do something you didn't like again?'

Reba looked ready to kill someone.

'Brock I want you to listen well cause I'm only gonna say this once a small part of me pity's you cause your a sad excuse for a man. What's worst is you don't get the concept of divorce. You don't come back over here when you want and hide from your new wife. I'm not your friend any more you lost that when you cheated on me with Barbara Jean.'

Reba looked at Barbara Jean.

'Barbara Jean its no secret that I don't like you. You did sleep with my husband and you knew he was married so yes I'm not a big fan of yours. It takes two so I was very mad for a long time at the both of you but I worked through it. It does however try my patience when every time you have a problem you come over here. _Hello_ _I'm not apart of this marriage. _I adapted quickly for the children but now that Cheyenne and Kyra are out or on their way out of the house and its just me and Jake I need my peace of mind and I cant have it living down the street from you.'

Reba got up and placed the cold mug of tea in the sink leaning against it sighing. Brock and Barbara Jean shifted to look in the direction where Reba was standing.

' I'm going to tell you this once if the circumstances had been different I might have liked you as a friend Barbara Jean. Bask in that cause I'm never saying it again.'

'Reba if you felt this way why didn't you say something earlier.'

'I didn't want to hurt the kids feeling. Besides every time I tried to speak my mind it was_ mom go apologize to Barbara Jean _or _go help dad with Barbara Jean._ I think I started to drink a lot more after finding out you wanted to marry Barbara Jean because she was knocked up and the icing on the cake is so was Cheyenne. So your first grandchild and your fourth child would be born moths apart. I was starting to go crazy here I was feeling like I'm in some sort of morbid reality where its perfectly find for the new wife to come over the old wife house and her ex-husband comes over when things aren't going the way he wants then too.'

Reba paused for breath calming herself down.

' I'm going to tell you something that I've already told the children. I'm selling the house and moving closer to my parents. Jake will be staying with you we've already talked about that earlier this week with you Brock. That's why we can to that agreement that he would move in with you so he wouldn't have to leave his friends and school. The children will share holidays between the two of us. All I ask of the two of you is to let me be I'm stretched thin. What goes on at your house stays at your house_ period. _Do not come over here when you fell like it I am _not_ a church or shelter everybody isn't welcome at every freakin minute of the day. I want those keys you have for this house Barbara Jean you've taken liberates that a lesser women would have _killed_ you for.'

Barbara Jean looked ... well shocked and Brock looked mad.

'Reba I'm sure we can work this out their's no need to go and move. Me and BJ will cut down how much we come over and BJ will stop calling you fifty times a day and climbing through your window at two in the morning.'

Brock new that Reba was the reason he and Barbara Jean was still together. He didn't know what he would do with Reba gone he needed her. Barbara Jean knew that the reason she hadn't divorced Brock yet was Reba. Both new she was the middle man to go to when they were having problems with each other. Well Brock and Barbara Jean were protesting to the idea Reba said the one thing that had been long over due. It was the pink elephant that had been in the room from the beginning and only got bigger.

'Brock I want to listen well cause I'm only gonna say this once, you _chose_ to cheat on me instead of trying to work things out and you _chose_ to divorce me and you _chose_ to marry Barbara Jean. You don't get to come over when you feel like it and eat dinner or sleep in the garage I am_ not_ your _wife_ anymore and I refuse to be apart of this threesome any longer I'm putting my foot down. This threesome platonically speaking of course we've had going for six years is over.'

Brock looked scandalized and angry. Barbara Jean let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She had always known deep down it was something like that but she choose to ignore it. Barbara Jean knew Reba had fifteen years and three kids on her how could she compete with that. A small part of her had always known Brock still loved Reba even though he was with Barbara Jean. If Brock had been one of _those_ guys with the multiply wives it would have been fine but he was not and it was not.

'Well I'm glad I got that off my chest. I expect to be on my way in under two weeks most of the my stuff is packed up. All that's left it to call the kids and find out what the want to keep and what they want to sell. Brock please call before you come by tomorrow to get some last minute nick knacks you left so I know your coming. I'd love to say I'll be seeing ya'll but we all know that's not true.'

Reba pushed Brock and Barbara Jean to the door with no fuss they were still in a shocked daze at her words till the moment the door closed. Brock and Barbara Jean didn't hear a good bye what they did hear as the made there way home was Reba shout ' _Barbara Jean I want the spare keys you have just give them to Brock when he comes by tomorrow'._

Brock had always known deep down that Reba had been his buffer and now it seemed that he'd be on his own to deal with BJ.

**Two Weeks Later**...

Reba smiled a small smile of contentment as she inhaled fresh forest air. She love her new home. She had wanted something smaller but she had to think of the children plus she wasn't the selfish type. The small one bedroom had been nice but she was happy with her three bedroom two full bathrooms cabin that sat on ten acres of forest and had a little private lake that was a twenty minute walk from her cabin. The trail on the way to the lake had the most beautiful scenery. A plus side to her location was that she was a thirty minute drive from her parents house.

It was a nice surprise for her to have her second grandbaby a boy 7 pounds 6 ounces ten finger and toes make his way into the world days before she moved. Reba was glad that Cheyenne didn't name her grandbaby Van Jr. or Brock ll . He was given a nice strong name Alexander Van Montgomery that was Van approved and later with reluctance Brock approved. She was so happy for Cheyenne and Van to have had a healthy baby boy and Elizabeth just adored her little brother. She was so proud of how her kids had turned out.

Van was so good at selling house that a sponsor was willing to help Van jump start his own business soon. Cheyenne had started a program at the locate gym to make teens aware of safe sex and help young teen parents get through the first year of parenthood without loosing it. Kyra had started her own music label with her collage money( Brock wasn't to happy about it but as far as Reba was concerned she outranked him and Kyra was eighteen and so talented, Reba would support her in this) she already had three bands signed including her's the music label was named** Punk Rebellion**. Jake was starting high school soon and had finally grown into his talent: Debate and running for class rep( presidency came sophomore year). To quote Kyra '_he had an underdog thing going for him that made you want to root for him to secede'._

Brock and Barbara Jean were working through their relationship trying to find common ground. Barbara Jean and Brock wanted to know if there was a relationship there with out Reba as a buffer or middle man. Reba knew that they'd have a long relationship together crazy see crazy do. They were perfect for each other thy just didn't know it yet.

As for Reba ... well she was content to find herself and what she stood for. Fifteen years it had be all about her ex-husband. Eighteen plus years it had been about her kids. Six years it had been about the craziness that was Brock and Barbara Jeans relationship.

Reba was finally at peace with a good book her cup of tea and the sunrise coming up over the lake she had the best seat in the house her back porch swing.

**The End**

**P.S **If she hadn't left when she did and this is just between you the reader and Reba she would have committed murder one taking down Brock then Barbara Jean she is human and only has_ so_ much patience.


End file.
